


Hogwarts on Ice!!!

by CallMeHopeless



Series: Nerds Dress-Up [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco as Viktor, Draco is a huge nerd, Established Relationship, Harry as Yuuri, He loves Yuri on Ice, Hogwarts Eighth Year, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, The boys dress up for a fancy dress party, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: It's the end-of-the-school-year fancy dress party at Hogwarts and Draco and Harry dress up as their favourite characters: Yuuri and Viktor from Yuri on Ice!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I realise I am incredibly late to this but...life... but, I couldn't get my OTPs dressing up as each other out of my head. So this is the first of three very very short storys and I hope you like them :)

„I am not going to wear that,“ Draco said in a very irritated tone.

Harry looked down at the garment he was holding and pouted.

„Why not? I got it especially!“

“But, but,” he stammered and his features turned pleading:

“Don't make me wear that, Harry, it looks _so_ tight and uncomfortable.”

Harry grinned.

“Well, it was your idea to go dressed as Yuuri and Viktor from Yuri on Ice, wasn't it? I'm not complaining, your bum will look _lovely_ in it.”

Draco plopped down on the sofa in the 8th year common room, happy that for once there was no one around to witness this very special form of torture.

“Well, yes. But I thought I could just... you know, wear a fashionable coat and fancy gloves and be done with it.”

“Oh?” Harry sat down next to him, eyeing the figure skating costume. It was black and glittery. Harry thought it looked just like Yuuri's Eros-Outfit and had bought it instantly.

“But Yuuri wears these...” he commented and regarded his boyfriend mildly irritated.

Draco stared back, scandalised.

“Yuuri? Why would _I_ be Yuuri?”

“Er,” Harry knew very well that any kind of wrong answer could ruin their night and they wouldn't be going to the 8th year fancy dress party at all if they continued like this.

“Oh, _clearly_ you are Yuuri, Harry.”

“What? Why?”

Draco's brow shot up and he simply indicated Harry's black hair and his glasses with a lazy gesture.

Harry sighed. Since Draco had gotten into the anime online, he barely talked about anything that had nothing to do with the Japanese figure skater and his Russian coach slash boyfriend? Fiancé? Harry had lost track. He did like how Viktor always carried around that little dog with the tissues, he had to admit. Which was why he wanted to be him, if anyone.

He said so and Draco just laughed.

“Tell you what,” he pulled his legs up onto the couch and beamed at Harry.

“I'm Viktor, you're Yuuri and you get to carry around the tissue-makkachin.”

Harry tried to resist, he really did but he kept looking from Draco to the costume he still clutched in his hands and back at Draco. Finally, he sighed.

“Fine, I'm Yuuri.”

“Oh, you're the best,” Draco exclaimed and pecked Harry on the cheek before leaping up.

“We'd better get changed, the party is probably in full swing already,” he cried excitedly and all but ran up the stairs to the 8th year common room.

 

*

 

“Oh my, Harry,” Hermione shrieked upon seeing him walking towards her and Ron in the Room of Requirement, where McGonagall had allowed them to have their little gathering.

“You look...”

“...fetching,” Ron provided, laughing.

“What are you wearing, mate?”

Before answering, Harry wished that he had a sensible partner - like Hermione - because his friends were dressed as aurors. Where Hermione had gotten the robes, Harry didn't even want to know.

“I'mYuuriFromYuriOnIce,” he quickly mumbled, trying to get the tight outfit to cover as much as he could yet, he still felt exposed.

Hermione immediately started grinning.

“Does that mean Draco is...”

“Yuuri!”

Harry turned around, instantly recognising the voice.

Draco stood at the far end of the room. He had spelled his hair and his eyes grey and smiled at the golden trio crookedly.

He suddenly took off, running towards them, brown coat flapping around him. When he had almost reached Harry, he held out his arms. A motion, Harry instinctively mirrored. He should have seen it coming and yet he was fairly surprised, when Draco smashed their mouths together mid-hug.

They eventually parted but Draco still couldn't stop smiling.

“Episode...”

“...seven, I know,” Harry said, smiling back and started to giggle.

“You really did surprise me there, _Viktor_.”

“Ah!” Draco beamed, “Vkusno!”

Harry laughed fondly.

“You don't even know what that means.”

“No, I'll have you know that it means 'delicious'.”

“So you're using it in the wrong sense then,” Harry grinned.

“There is nothing edible here,” he looked around as if to make his point.

Draco did the same, scanned the room and when his eyes landed back on Harry, he whispered:

“Well, nothing except you.”

 

They didn't stay that long after that but enjoyed the last couple of hours they had as Hogwarts students, running around the grounds dressed up as anime characters. And both were sure of one thing: there was no place they would rather be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
